That Time I got Reincarnated as A Direwolf
by hafshul
Summary: When a normal female child dies, she's sent to a fantasy world, but as a humanoid dire wolf! (The rewrite is up! it's called 'Re:That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Direwolf' Check it out from my profile!)
1. Prelude

**Hi! Hafshul here! It's been awhile since my last update, so I decided to create a new fic!**

 **Remember to review!**

' _Oh god, what happened to me?'_ I looked around me, searching for any relevance of the Tokyo atmosphere I grew accustomed to.

From what I could see, there was nothing but grass, it's like a sea of green that only stopped at a nearby rock structure that looked as if it came out of a fantasy world.

Standing up, I took a quick glance at the sky. It appeared dark, indicating that it was nighttime, but it was also very light, as if someone turned up the gamma.

I definitely shouldn't be outside at this time, what if...I dunno, a _wolf_ came and ate me? That would be pretty crappy right after I wake up, right?

 **This is just a little prelude to a new fic i'm going to be writing whilst I go to school.**

 **This won't be updated regularly cause of school *AP human geography* but I hope everyone enjoys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo! So how did you like that small little prelude I included? Pretty exciting, huh?**

 **Now for the reviews!**

 **SAJones- Thanks! Judging that this chapter is out, i'd say that I am following up!**

 **ShelBell25- Thank you so much! I'll try to update as fast as possible since school is a thing.**

 **AmberTheCat-Thanks! If you do ever make a fic about the anime, I wish you good luck!**

 **Amerdism- Of course! It just depends on how much time I have before people think this fic is dead.**

 **Anyway, here's the 1st chapter to TIGRAADW!**

 **From here on out, there will be spoilers to the anime *Probably after episode 7 or 8* , so if you don't want to know what happens in the anime, then either read the manga, or don't read this at all. *Follow and Favorite though***

" _Momma! Where are we going?"_

" _We're just going to the store sweetie, maybe once we get there I can buy you some candy?"_

" _Stop treating me like i'm five! I'm already thirteen!"_

" _Aww! So someone wants to be treated like a big girl now? Well what about NOW?!"_

" _S-stop! That tickles!"_

" _Nope! Not until you admit you're still a kid!"_

" _M-Mom! Stop! W-watch out!"_

 _Glass exploded, almost as if it was hit directly by another car. Multiple shards of glass impaled both my thigh and chest. Pain exploded from said areas, it was as if someone forcefully shoved a needle into your arm and left it there to rot._

' _How could this happen to me? If only I had tougher skin, wouldn't that be better?'_

' _ **Eh? That's it? I mean, you could always ask for a bit more y'know… Well I ain't complaining, that just means less work for me!'**_

' _ **Skill Obtained: Armoured Hide'**_

' _ **Skill Obtained: Maturity'**_

' _Huh? W-who are you?!'_

' _ **Oh shit! You can hear me right now?'**_

' _What do you mean by 'Skill Obtained' ?'_

 _Before I could ask this strange voice anything more, my vision went black._

* * *

"H-hey miss, are you alright?" A voice said, it was young yet also brave, is that how most kids are these days?

' _Huh? These days? Why am I starting to think like an adult?'_

' _ **It's because you wanted to stop being treated like a kid, duh.'**_

' _What happened to me? Who are you?'_

' _ **I don't think I should answer that right now…'**_

' _And why's that?'_

' _ **Cause the goblin that's trying to help you is now looking at you as if you're either mute or deaf.'**_

' _Oh. Wait… Goblin?'_

' _ **Yeah, I suggest answering him right now.'**_

Opening my eyes to the light, I immediately sat straight up only to bomp heads with a small green creature that had a sideways oval-like head with pointy ears on the side and almost silver like hair styled in a mohawk on top of said head.

"O-ow! What was that for?!" The green shortie said, clutching his forehead.

"G-gomen'nasai! Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wa nakatta!(Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!)" I said back out of reflex, bowing down and clasping my hands together.

' _Wait… What is he saying?! I can't understand him! Hey otherworldly voice! Can you translate what he's saying?'_

' _ **Ugh, fine, but you better learn the language fast 'cause I'm not be repeating whatever someone says to you for forever. That little munchkin in front of you just said "What was that for?" '**_

"U-umm...Miss? I don't understand what your saying, mind speaking in a-" The goblin couldn't finish his sentence as a loud voice called out to their location.

"Gobuta! What are you doing there?! Get over here and help us procure meat for the banquet tonight!"

"R-right! Hey, stay here until I get back, wait maybe an hour or so!" The 'Little Munchkin' as the voice referred to him as, dashed off to the other voice's direction, leaving me all alone in this new world.

 **AN: Soooo… I don't have enough time to write anymore of this chapter 'cause I have an exam coming up, I promise i'll start working on chapter 2 as soon as possible! I know it's different than the prelude but I had a hard time trying to write something after that, so I decided to do something else!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! Just another chapter coming along!**

 **Reviews!**

 **AmberTheCat: Thanks! *I barely passed the exam* Good luck on your fanfic!**

 **Okay so before I start the chapter, I want to reply to a P.M stating that chapters should be no less than 1800 words, and as long as I update and it's good, it'll be fine if I don't update on a consistent basis. I just want to say that if I make the chapters longer, then it would lose some of the editing that it would have since it's longer and it takes more time to proofread. Also, if I make the chapters longer, i'll lose some of the drive I have to make another one, I like uploading small chapters at least every month, it gives me a sort of satisfaction that I don't really get anywhere else. Short and sweet is what they say! Don't be hurt about it, i'll try to keep the word count to at least around one thousand to twelve hundred words if that makes you somewhat happy.**

 **Without further ado, the third chapter!**

* * *

' _So mind explaining what happened to me?'_

' **Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't ask that so soon… Meh, I don't wanna explain it later so I might as well do it now! First off, you died, second, you got resurrected into a direwolf-human hybrid in a 'fantasy world' as you would call it.'**

' _Huh, well ain't that dandy, but i'm surprised that this isn't freaking me out a lot more than it should...Wait, what happened to my mom?'_

' **I am not obligated to give you that information, as for you not freaking like a banshee on steroids, it's because of the skill 'Maturity', it grants you the ability of staying cool in intense situations, along with the perks of being ultra hot in a senpai kind of way.'**

' _Hmm, what do I look like right now? If you say i'm super hot, then I_ have _to see who I got reincarnated as, who knows? Maybe some lovely girls might try and hit on me, fufufufu!'_

' **How did you go from 'What happened to my mom?', to 'Do I look hot right now, and where are the cute girls?'. Honestly, what are your priorities right now?'**

' _To pick up as many girls as I can!'_

' **Oi, this isn't that type of fanfic alright? Family friendly! *Sigh* It seems that the 'Maturity' skill has a side effect of making you a playgirl, but I can probably deal with that… Anyway, if you wanna see what you look like, there's a small pond about a mile away from here.'**

' _Eh? One mile? Even if I ran as fast I could, there won't be any way that I could get there before that goblin comes back.'_

' **What did I tell you before? You're a human-direwolf hybrid! You can run a mile in a few seconds flat, especially with some of the extra skills I gave you. Go ahead, try and get there in under five seconds, i'll time you.'**

' _Ugh fine, but if it's lower than ten i'm gonna have a few complaints.'_

Kneeling down, I put my knee in front of me. Pushing my foot off the ground, I ran as fast as I could, everything was a blur as I sprinted from a lone tree in the middle of a lush, green field to a large forest covered head to toe in tall, flourishing vegetation.

' _Hey, voice in my head, did you say what direction the pond was?'_

' **I knew I was forgetting something! But hey! You sprinted around two miles from where you were in about five seconds! That's good, huh?'**

' _Ugh, who would've thought that a voice inside your head that was_ **supposed** _to know what was going on with everything in this new world was so forgetful? Oh well, guess i'll walk around for now and ignore him…'_

' **Hey! I heard that!'**

' _Sigh, what exactly IS a direwolf anyway? I've heard about them before, but I never really searched them up when I had the chance… Wait, what's that noise?'_

' **A direwolf is just like your regular wolf, except they're bigger, tougher, and have magical powers! As for the noise that you hear, i'm afraid that I cannot pinpoint the exact location of said noise, perhaps I could teach you how to do it!'**

' _Judging from its' name, direwolves are bigger, tougher, and have high magical prowess, as for that noise… Maybe I should focus more on my hearing, maybe close my eyes, sit down, and focus.'_

' **Oi! Are you ignoring me?!'**

' _Heh, maybe?'_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Let me show you **real** flames." A blue haired individual said, their right hand in the air, a small black flame hovering above the small arm that was controlling it proceeded to swirl in a whirlpool kind of effect, growing bigger and bigger every second.

A pink haired ogre stared at the flames in worry, "Oh… Those flames… That magic doesn't use the magicules in the surrounding air! It is purely the wielder's power that gives the flame it's definition! The size of the flames directly represents his strength!" She shouted, alerting her elder brother, a red haired ogre, of the opponents' power.

"Young master, allow me to buy you time to escape, please take the princess and-" An older, wiser white haired ogre was cut off by the red one pulling out his katana, "Shut up, gramps." If you looked a little closer, tears were flowing out of his eyes, "I carry the suffering of my fallen comrades and family members on my back, and when I finally find the object of our vengeance, you wish for me to turn and run? You must be joking. I was brought up to be our future chieftain, I still have my pride! I would rather perish in the glory of vengeance than live in shame."

Inclining his head, the white haired ogre readied his blade, "Young master… In that case, allow me to join you."

The blue haired human(?) was still holding the large ball of dark flame, a small look of worry on their face. After all, they wanted the ogres to surrender so she could talk to them peacefully and clear up some misunderstandings.

* * *

 _'Okay… It looks like the noise came from over here…_ **Woah.** _'_

My eyes widened to a huge, almost demonic black flame in the air that was hovering above someone's hand. I looked down at the wielder of black flame, a blue haired girl with golden eyes, she was pretty short, although she exuded this sort of aura that told me that she was a lot more powerful than she looked.

' _Hey, disembodied voice, mind telling me my situation right now?'_

' **Well, you could always charge on ahead and possibly get killed right after your reincarnation, or you can get the hell out of here and go back to that tree the little munchkin told you to stay at. Personally, i'd go with option two because frankly, I don't wanna die yet.**

' _Hey, that little green goblin is over there! It looks like he's hurt, maybe I should go over to help him…?'_

' **Okay… So you wanna go with option one eh? Fine, it's your body to control, anyway.'**

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I always accept constructive criticism and am always open to anything you guys have to say! *Although I won't accept a P.M if it has poor grammar, I wanna seem professional in terms of emails and direct messages.***


	4. Chapter 3

**Ummm… Terribly sorry for the late update, I recently got Smash Bros. fever, and it didn't help that I recently also got Xenoblade Chronicles 2. I mean, it's a good thing I updated though, right?!**

 **Reviews!**

 **AmberTheCat: Of course I would notice you! Thank you for your review! I cherish it!**

 **Walibizero: Thank you! I promise that i'll try my hardest to deliver!**

 **ShelBell25: Thank you! I can't wait too!**

 **HopelessAbsolution: I'm happy to deliver!**

 **SeraphOfYourEnd: That's great! Let's hope that you stay interested!**

 **I really appreciate you, reviewers! You make this story great!**

* * *

' _This seems like a really tense situation we found ourselves in, what do you think we should do?'_

' **Perhaps running away would prove well for us?'**

' _Aww, come on! Don't be a wuss just cause you're scared of dying!'_

' **Oh, i'm sorry, not all of us have an armoured fur coat around their arms, or superhuman strength and agility!'**

' _You are a voice inside my head! You are_ _ **perfectly**_ _safe! All_ _ **you**_ _need to do is count on me and-'_

* * *

Whilst the direwolf-human hybrid was having an argument with the all knowing voice, everything seemed to mellow out between the orcs and the slime.

Heh, it turns out the blue haired human was actually a slime. Funny, isn't it? That something so menacing, powerful, and capable of destroying a whole boulder with lightning was just a cute, adorable little slime ball.

* * *

"Urk… Huh? Lord Rimuru?" One of the scavenger party members said as they woke up from their magic induced slumber.

"Ah, you guys are awake now, took you awhile." The blue slime responded, turning to the ogres, "And are you guys all well?".

"Yes, thanks to your healing solution, we could never be any better." The purple one thanked.

Hopping onto Ranga, their personal direwolf, Rimuru approached everyone, "Good, then let's all go back to our village."

"Wait! Does that include us?" The red leader asked, his voice a little cautious.

Turning, Rimuru faced the red haired ogre, "Of course, I would like to hear more about your current situation." Turning once more, Ranga began walking toward the direction of the developing village, "Plus, we can feed you there."

That one sentence sent the rest of the ogres, barring the old and wise one, into a frenzy, each frantic to eat, as they have been starving for the past few days.

* * *

' _Okay, here's the plan, I go and knock out the blue haired one, whilst also grabbing a large enough stick beforehand as a weapon just in case, and...Hey! They're gone already!'_

' **Hahahaha! You took so long devising a plan that they left without us! Hahahaha!'**

' _Oh shut it, will you? Let's just go find them already, you said to find a way to communicate with the blue haired one while I was planning, right?'_

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes Later...**_

"What are your names, by the way?" Rimuru asked

Turning towards the slime, the red ogre responded, "None of us are named beings."

Sighing, Rimuru said, "Oh, right. That's the usual way of things, isn't it?"

"Master!"

"Watch out!"

Both Ranga and the white haired ogre leapt in front of the blue slimeball, leaving him falling into the purple busty babes arms.

"Ranga! Old man! What's wrong?!"

"A powerful being is here. Everyone! Be prepared for combat! Make sure to look in the trees just in case of a surprise attack!" Ranga yelled as each of the ogres and goblins brought out weapons.

* * *

' **Hey, I think they sensed you.'**

' _You think!? They all suddenly pulled their weapons out!'_

' **Oh, and it looks like that white haired ogre knows where you are now. I suggest you duck, by the way.'**

' _What?! Oh shit!'_

A sword came out of nowhere, slicing the place where her head was. Losing balance, the direwolf-human hybrid fell onto the hard ground, and into the vision of everyone else.

"Eh?" Was the only thing that could come out of her mouth as she stared blankly at all of the weapons pointed at her.

' _Hey voice! Mind helping me out here!?'_

' **Sure thing! We're not dying just yet! Just shout out: Summon, Sword of the Deep! That should** _ **probably**_ **help you out enough where we can at least put up a fight.**

' _Here's the thing though, I don't know how to use a blade!'_

' **You'll be fine, your body should know, just follow your instincts.'**

' _Alright…'_

 **Skill Activated: Maturity.**

 **Unique Skill Activated: Weapon Summoning.**

"Shōkan! Dīpusōdo! (Summon! Sword of the Deep!)" The hybrid saw a big circle made of light and runes that came from the ground and centered itself under her. As the other beings currently present stared in wonder at the spectacle that was happening before them, the wolf eared girl pulled a sword out of thin air.

The sword itself was a longsword, but that was far from the most interesting thing about it. The blade had seaweed wrapped at the hilt, and an almost rustic metal for the actual blade. It looked as if it had been under the sea for thousands of years.

Grabbing it midair, the unnamed wolf girl threw her opponents a death glare, almost killing a certain goblin that found her under a tree.

"Tatakaitai nonara, soredewa tatakaimashou! (If you wish to fight, then let us fight!)"

The language seemed to confuse everyone, all except for a certain blue slime, which reverted back into human form fully clothed.

"Matte! (Wait!)"

 **AN: So? Did you like it? Make sure to review!**

 **After-Reviews:**

 **ZeAwsumOtaku : Sorry to make you cringe /OwO\ i'll be sure to fix it. Thank you for the review,**

 **Also, what do you guys/girls prefer? Longer chapters, or shorter ones? By the way, I have a very tight schedule for most of the first month of twenty nineteen, so if I don't upload in awhile, I am deeply sorry.**

 **But on a better note, we hit over 40 Favs and Follows! That's amazing, I honestly didn't think that my fic would go this far due to my writing experience.**

 **Welp, see you in the next chapter! (Hopefully)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Huh, Ummm… What can I say? I'm an incredibly lazy bastard, ok? I started writing this chapter on the twentieth of January, and barely gave it a glance as I worked on other things, *Maxing out Poppi in XBC2*.**

 **But anyways, on to the reviews! There are a bunch this time, thank you all for giving my story a little bit of your attention!**

 **AmbertheCat: Thank you! It seems that the people want longer chapters, so i'll try my best with them! I hope your story turns out great!**

 **XLord of NightmaresX: As per usual when you read fanfiction about anime! OwO.**

 **Nameless Angel 00: Alright! Most people want them to be longer, so i'll try my best!**

 **Emiya: Thank you! UwU.**

 **F.M.D: I can't wait for more also!**

 **Malevolent Writer: I know right!? Even though it was shorter than the last chapter… Only by a hundred words, but I think the AN had something to do with it.**

 **EvilSRage: It's amazing to hear that you like the story! Of course i'm making the chapters longer.**

 **ZeAwsumOtaku: I fixed Matsu, i'm still very sorry that I got it wrong… Thank you for the fix!**

 **Nolifesoiread: Thank you, sorry that you were hesitant to read the chapter… Hopefully you aren't so hesitant reading this new one!**

 **NekoKitsune1: Me too!**

 **MarianneNP: Well I don't speak Spanish… Don't worry though, that's what google translate is for! Thank you for the review!**

 **Multyfangirl20: She doesn't break the fourth wall with me, because whoever said that there was one in the first place? Who knows, it could just be one of the many great and mysterious skills that our little disembodied voice granted her. *Smirks in braille***

 **AnimeOtaku5605: Thank you!**

 **Reviews End!**

 **I just want to say thank you, thank you so much for getting this story to over 70 followers and favorites, pretty good for my first serious try at a story, huh?**

 **A little heads up, I plan on giving our little wolf pup a name in either this chapter or the next, any suggestions? I'll take 'em all and put them under heavy consideration… By that I mean i'll probably look up every single name and see if it fits my description on who our little wolf will be in this new world. See ya at the end with (probably) another AN!**

* * *

" _Hey, give me the ability to speak their language, Riverr."_

" **Riverr?"**

" _It's the new name I came up for you, 'cause i'm definitely not going to be calling you 'Disembodied Voice' all the time."_

" **Fine, but i'm not happy with the name…"**

" _Thank you,_ _ **Riverr**_ _."_

Teasing Riverr is pretty fun, but back to the bigger problems. The slime just spoke Japanese, and I honestly don't know how to feel about it. Should I talk back?

" **Ability granted: Translation and Repetition."**

Knowledge flooded my brain, it was as if someone blinded you for a long period of time and suddenly turns on the light switch for your eyes.

Oh. I feel like an idiot… The language they were speaking was basically rough English. Why didn't you tell me before, Riverr?!

" **Because you should've picked up their dialect as soon as that little goblin from before asked you if you were ok."**

" _Dammit, it looks like my intelligence wasn't upgraded like the rest of me, mind helping with that, Riverr? Please?"_

" **Oh, i'm not helping you, it's fun watching you do stupid stuff, like using a twig for a weapon."**

' _Shut up about that already!"_

* * *

"Matte!"

 _Cute_

That was all Rimuru could think of whilst looking at the wolf girl in front of him, her long, wild hair running down her short figure, one golden eye that shines as brightly as the sun in the sky, and a dark, nearly ebony eye that seemed to represent the darkness of the night plastered on her face. The wolf ears on top of her head were twitching a little, most likely picking up any threatening sounds that were near her.

The girls dark cloak reached down to the base of her foot, how she didn't trip when she ran, Rimuru didn't know. All he did know, however, was that this wolf girl was Japanese, and she was adorable, but that's besides the point.

" **Rimuru."**

" _Great sage? What is it?"_

" **This woman is like you, she carries within her is another great sage, furthermore, she has the ability to transform between a wolf form and a human form."**

" _Thank you, great sage."_

" **Of course."**

Just before a word could come out of the wolf girls' mouth, she was cut off by the white haired ogre and Ranga attacking her front and back, the latter going right for her throat.

Both the red haired leader and Rimuru tried to reel in their companions, but to no avail.

* * *

" _Woah, it's like everything is in slow motion!"_

" **That's because it** _ **is**_ **."**

" _Shut up! Why'd time slow down?"_

" **I'm giving you a choice on whether you want me to activate auto battle mode, or to just fight yourself, you choose."**

" _It's like that one quote! Don't trust anyone, not even yourself. Activate auto battle mode!"_

" **Yay! I'm not dying!"**

 **Auto Battle Mode: Activated**

* * *

"Old man! Ranga! Get back!"

The wolf girl was gone in a flurry of blurry afterimages, although Rimuru got a good look at said girls eyes before she disappeared.

Rose red, the eyes that he had when he went into auto battle mode… Oh no, this is bad! The old man and Ranga are gonna be torn apart!

* * *

" _It's like i'm flying! Man this feels good! Can you feel this, Riverr?"_

" **Shut up! I'm concentrating right now!"**

Flashing through the trees at high speed was amazing, it's like the whole world is a blur as you outrun almost anything in your way.

Well, almost everything.

" _Oh shit! The old man and wolf caught up with us, and it looks like the rest aren't that far behind! Hey Riverr! Speed this up!"_

" **Fine! But you owe me** _ **so**_ **much later."**

" _How am I going to give you_ anything _if you're just a disembodied voice in my head?!"_

" **We'll cross that bridge when we get there, now stop demanding things of me, or else i'll disengage Auto-Battle Mode."**

* * *

" _Looks like everyone left… Hey, Great Sage, who was that girl?"_

" **As I said earlier, she is like you, Rimuru, she died in a car crash from your world, and my brother, the self proclaimed, "Amazing Sorcerer," managed to get a hold of her soul and turn a clinically crazed thirteen year old girl into a human-direwolf hybrid. I knew he was an otaku, but seriously? Turning a young teen into one of his fantasy waifus? That's a new low, even for him…"**

" _Wait, you have a brother?"_

" **That's not the point, the fact that he chose an insane girl that would most likely complement his own crazy nature to destroy everything around him, heh, add those two together and you would most likely get a being so powerful that it can give the demon lords a run for their money."**

" _But she's_ so _tiny, she's probably only around four foot nine!"_

" **I quote this from my brother, 'Size doesn't matter,' I guess that was really the only time he was smart for once…"**

* * *

The trees gave way to an open field, the green grass blowing with the wind, looking serene as all hell broke loose.

" **Deactivating Auto-Battle Mode."**

"Alright, let's do this!"

Pulling the Sword of the Deep in front of me, I spread my feet apart and put my open right hand just above my chest.

' _I'm not letting Riverr do all the fighting for me.'_ I thought as a smile crept onto my lips.

" **I'll just be here for support, y'know, watching your six!"**

" _ **Let's do this!**_ " Our thoughts mixed together as we both prepared for the upcoming battle.

Basically any weapon under the sun, swords, clubs, magical fire, came at me as a tidal wave roared behind me, I looked toward the source to find none other than the Sword of the Deep gushing out water like a geyser.

* * *

 **AN: Yay! I somehow made a semi-long chapter! *Even if it's sub two thousand words, but that's not the point* I suck at fight scenes so the next chapter is going to take a looooong time. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, sorry for everyone who wanted something longer, but I just couldn't think of anything else without transitioning to another point of view, and I would prefer doing that every chapter, or at least every half-ish chapter, not like this when I change perspectives literally every other paragraph.**

 **You may have noticed that the hybrid was described as '** _ **adorable'**_ **or '** _ **cute'**_ **, when in the last chapter, Riverr described her as** ' _ **Hot in a senpai kind of way'**_ **remember what Great Sage told Rimuru, her brother is** _ **insane**_ **and an otaku, so it's actually** _ **his**_ **definition of** ' _ **Hot in a senpai kind of way'.**_ **Man I love my clinically insane voice inside my head, and crazy wolf-girl loli, wouldn't they make a perfect weapon of mass destruction.**

 **Music I listened to:**

 **So I don't want to say everything, but I mainly listened to covers from Kyo Hanabasami, originals from Eve *The Japanese one*, and some Ken Ashcorp *'Touch Fluffy Tail' and 'We're Shameless'*.**

" **Oi, do the outro thingy."**

" _Fine, fine, jeez, I never get a break huh? First getting reincarnated into a fantasy world, next i'm doing an outro for a fanfiction about_ _ **me**_ _, can't I just live my afterlife in peace?"_

" **Nope! That's all folks!"**

" _What was the point in asking me when you were going to do it yourself?"_

" **Shut it! I don't want to hear from you until the next chapter!"**


	6. Where I've Been

**Hey, this is Hafshul. I want to say that I'm incredibly sorry that I left this fanfic on hiatus, and plan on reviving it by revising everything about it, as in I want to redo everything. School has been hectic, and I want you guys to know that I still love this fanfic.**

 **I Hope to See Everyone in the newer, more revised version.**

 **By the time this update is out, suspect that i'm already working on the revived version, thank you so much for your patience!**


End file.
